Golden Sun Adventure with Other Friends
by Princess Rose1208
Summary: It is the same story, but I'll skip some of the long speaking and a few different people are in it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Rose: Yay! I finally got one up for people to read!

Fish: Good reviews or ideas bring more chapters.

Rose: Bad reviews make it go away.

Rose somehow gets a bar of chocolate

Fish: Oh no! Chocolate! Bad Rose! Bad!

Rose gives Fish the evil eye

Rose: By the way I don't own the rights to Golden Sun! Later!

Rose disappears

Fish sighs

Vale Plaza:

A strange woman is asking for someone to take care of her child.

"Someone please! Sir, please take care of my child so she is not an orphan!" The woman asked.

The man walked away without even considering the thought

"Miss! Could you please help me?"

"I can't help you unless my husband says that it is ok." Dora said.

"Go get him, so that he can be convinced!"

Dora went home and was talking (by that I mean arguing) with Kyle (her husband)

"Come on! Kyle, we both know that she could predict the future and it would be because she is a wind adept," said Dora.

"We don't know anything about that woman and her child," stated Kyle.

"At least come with me to see the child." Dora explained.

"Fine, I will go see the woman's child" Kyle sighed.

Kyle and Dora go to the inn near the plaza

"Thank you for trying to help; but try to be quiet, my daughter is trying to sleep," the woman explained kindly.

"Mommy! I had another bad dream!" Said a voice of a little girl.

A little girl that appears out of nowhere is so cute that Kyle is speechless

"She is the cutest little girl that I've ever seen" Dora stated.

"Who are they?" the little girl asked her mother.

"They might be taking care of you when I am gone. looks at Kyle Will you?" asked the woman.

Kyle is no longer speechless as he agrees to take care of her. Dora was so surprised by Kyle's response that she became speechless herself.

"What is her name?" Kyle wondered out loud.

"It's Rose" said the little girl.

"I can't tell you how happy and thankful I am!" the woman said graciously.

Kyle, Dora, and Rose went to their house together

A very angry Fish is watching the very hyperactive Rose

Rose: Of course the Rose in the story is me! Review NOW!

Fish: You better do what she says or I'll never hear the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Fish: That had nothing to do with Golden Sun.

Rose: Not yet, I don't own Golden Sun.

Kif: I want to be in it NOW!

-Fish calms Kif down-

Rose: Both you and Fish will, very soon.

Chapter 2: A Day with Isaac

-Rose keeps trying to get Isaac to say his name-

"This stinks, I have no one my age to talk to!" Rose stated

"How old are you, Rose?" Dora asked

"Umm, I turned 3, umm, 3 days ago" Rose responded

"That is weird. Isaac turned three then too." Kyle thought aloud

"You could talk to Jenna, she is 3 as well" Dora told Rose

-Later, Dora decided to check on Rose and Isaac. Rose isn't facing Dora when she walks up-

"Hi!" Isaac exclaimed

"Kyle, come here!" Dora called

-Kyle comes running-

"What is it?" Kyle asks worried

"Isaac said his first word" Dora told him

"Hi!" Isaac exclaimed again

"Wow! His first word!" Kyle proudly said

Fish: It still has nothing to do with Golden Sun.

Rose: So? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

-Rose hiding from Fish and Kiff-

Fish: Come on Rose! Quit hiding!

Kiff: Why don't we just say it?

Fish: I guess we have to. None of us own Tiddly-winks, the game with pogs.

Chapter 3: New Friends

The next day, Dora took Isaac and Rose to visit with Jenna and Felix; Garet was already there.

"Thank you for taking them off my hands for today." Dora said

"Hey; we've grown up together in Vale, it is what friends are for." Jenna's mom stated

"Isaac, Rose; promise me that both of you will behave." Dora said

"Okay!" Isaac said

"We will" Rose promised.

-Dora left for the town plaza.-

"Rose; this is Jenna, she is three, and this is Felix, he is four. Oh, and this is Garet, he is three too, and he is the grandson of the mayor." Jenna's Mom explained.

"Nice to meet you" Rose said politely.

"Want to play tiddly-winks?" Felix nicely asked.

"What is that?" Rose asked curiously

"It is a game with these" Jenna said as she pulled out her collection of pogs. Then Garet and Felix pull theirs out too.

"Does Isaac have any?" Rose asked and Isaac shrugged as a response.

"Yes, but me and Jenna hold onto them for him." Felix explained

"Oh, yeah!" Isaac exclaimed

"Couldn't I hold onto them for Isaac?" Rose asked

"Of course, and they are called pogs." Felix said

"So, how do we play?" Rose asked

They played only taking a break for lunch. Dora came to get Rose and Isaac, and let them play while talking with Jenna's Mom. Dora told Jenna's Mom that Rose's Mom died that day, and didn't want Rose to know yet.

Rose: Sorry for taking so long to get back on the fic from starting it, -mutters to self- stupid school.

Fish: Please review for my sake!

Rose: I could really use ideas for the next chapter. I don't know what to write about next!


End file.
